I Always Loved You
by foreverangellove
Summary: Uryu is taking Orihime to the train station. As they go to the train station, Orihime thinks back in the days when they all were in high school together and why she really lefted Karakiha Town.
1. Chapter 1

I Always Loved You

* * *

IshixHim Romance

* * *

Uryu is taking Orihime to the train station. As they go to the train station, Orihime thinks back in the days when they all were in high school together and why she really lefted Karakiha Town.

* * *

Fiction Rated: M

* * *

Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryu were in the car silent has the trees. Uryu was taking Orihime to the train station to go back to New York were she will go back to stay with her Uncle. No one know that she had an Uncle but she had to go has she been living there for 5 years after she left High School.

No one know why Orihime left, but Uryu know deep inside why she had left. It was because of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia dating on another. It was an hard time for her. She couldn't stand it. Why did Ichigo do that to her? Did he know that she liked him? It seems not. He was stupid at times, that he never really sees anything.

Its not fare, thought Orihime. Why do I always remember every think from 6 years ago, it always come back to me every time I go back to Karakiha Town. But I most come back for my friends.

Uryu looked at Orihime and saw the sadness in her eyes. I wish I could tell her how much I love her but I know it will always will hurt her. She never feels the same way, I just know it. i just wish i could take away the sadness in her heart and eyes.

* * *

This is my first story. sorry its short. please read and review. will update soon. it will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

I Always Loved You

* * *

IshixHim Romance

* * *

Uryu is taking Orihime to the train station. As they go to the train station, Orihime thinks back in the days when they all were in high school together and why she really lefted Karakiha Town.

* * *

Fiction Rated: M

* * *

This is Orihime version of events from 6 years ago just after Ichigo and the gang saved her from Aizen War.

* * *

Orihime decided that she would go back to school on Friday to surprise everyone. She hasn't seen or heard from anyone since the war. She doesn't know why she is so frightened to go back to school. Maybe it is because of Soul Society. She did go on her own accord and was not kidnapped by the Arrancars. But she did it to save her friends. But did the Soul Society know that.

There's a knock at the door. At last someone to see me, she thought. Just as she was about to open the door, Uryu Ishida just flash-stepped into the living room and grabbed her. He just Flash-stepped out again with her on his back. She kept on asking why you doing this, am I in trouble, Uryu? Uryu just kept on running. What was he running from?

Once they both went past the Kurosaki Clinic, Orihime knew where Uryu was taking her. Why didn't I thought of that before? She was saying to herself in her head. Once the arrived at Urahara Store, she had no idea what was going on.

Once inside she could see that Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara and Captain Ukitake who is Captain of Squad 13 in the Soul Society were all there waiting for someone. Could that someone be me and why would it be me?

Uryu was the one to speak first. "I just got her in time, I didn't have time to explain to her what is happening." he looked at her well saying this. Orihime just looked at everybody at this. Captain Ukitake came to her and put a hand on her right shoulder.

"Orihime, you are in trouble with the Soul Society. They are saying that the Arrancars didn't kidnapped, that you went on your own accord. I have came to take you there, I have tried to reason with the Captain Commander but he said that you have to come. He has agreed that you can stay with my Squad and not in the prison. You need to prove yourself to him and some of the other Captains. I thought it would be best if someone come to talk to you first before you went to the Soul Society."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GO!" shouted Orihime.

"I'm sorry Orihime, you don't have a choice. I have explained to everyone here that if you don't come then you would be killed. And everyone has agreed for you to go without fighting. I am on your side and I will personally be looking after you. Can I just ask you one question?"

Orihime just nodded for her head. "What happened when they first talked to you, when you were between the Soul Society and the Living World? Please tell me, I know you already told your friends but I would like to know."

Orihime begun to say something when Ichigo said "you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." But Orihime just put her hand up just to shout Ichigo up. "It's ok, I want him to know. It's best this way. Especially if he is willing to help me when I go to the Soul Society. And yes I am planning to go with him." she add after seeing everyone's shocked faces.

"Well, as you all know, I went to the Soul Society to train my powers. I know that I would only be able to do this when in Soul Society. Just after two days while training, you came to me and Rukia to say that the Arrancars have arrived back in this World. You said that you have opened the door to this World and that two Soul Reapers would take me back. Rukia already lefted when I went though. In the middle of these two doors, a Arrancar came and hurt the two soul reapers with me. He than showed me pictures of all my friends getting hurt by the Arrancars they were battling with and he said that if I decide to go with him to Hueco Mundo the next day than they would leave them alone. He also said that I could say goodbye to someone, but that person would not be able to see me. So I decide to go. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

By the time Orihime said all this, she was in crying. "Is it ok we go now, I don't want to keep anyone waiting." She looked at everyone, "It's ok, I like to go now. It would be better this way. Don't need to worry about me, I be back soon. I prove to him and the other Captains that I'm telling the truth."

Captain Ulkitake went to Urahara and said "You can open to door now" he turned back to Orihime, "I believe what you said. Rukia will be staying here in the Living World, while as Renji will be coming back. We better get going. The Soul Society doesn't know that Renji and I went without permission but they so understand. After all they don't want another fight. Goodbye Rukia and Ichigo." He then went though the door.

Orihime and Renji said there goodbyes and went though the door aswell.

* * *

This is the second chapter. I wonder what's going to happen. I will be doing Uryu's account of this as well. But I would be another story.

Thanks for reading this I will up date soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for not updating. Had a new computer and all my stories that I done, I have last. (Me crying). I was also in the middle of an ichruk fic but lost that too. This chapter will have bits from the past and the future. I will tell you when I which between the two.

* * *

I Always Loved You

* * *

IshixHim Romance

* * *

Uryu is taking Orihime to the train station. As they go to the train station, Orihime thinks back in the days when they all were in high school together and why she really lefted Karakiha Town.

* * *

Fiction Rated: M

* * *

It has been three months since Orihime has come to Soul Society. She was walking around the 13th squad gardens, thinking about Ichigo and Uryuu and the living world. She was wondering what was happening in the living world.

Captain Kuchiki came beside her and said in his usual non emotion voice "The Captains of Soul Society are waiting in the office of Captain Commander. You must come with me now."

Orihime looked at him and said "Ok."

When Orihime and Captain Kuchiki arrived at the office, the Captains were lined up in the right order, on the right and left of her. Captain Kuchiki went to where he was supposed to go. Orihime moved forward and bowed to the Captains. She stayed bow down till the Captain Commander spoke.

"Inoue Orihime I have with the rest of the Captains has been keeping an eye on you for the past three months. It has come to my intention that all you do is sitting or walking around the 13th squad area. Even though I don't have proof that you won't a traitor to us. I would like to know what happened. Please give me has much detailed as you can."

Orihime looked at Captain Commander and begun to say,

"Has you already know. I came here to train my powers with Rukia Kuchiki and we asked Captain Ukitake if we could do so. After two days here, Captain Ukitake came to us and said that we have to go straight to the living world. Rukia went straight ahead has she is a soul reaper. Captain Ukitake said that I had to go through a special door has I'm human. Captain Ukitake assigned two of his squad member to come with. When we went through the portal, we were stopped an Arrancar and he hurt the two who was with me. He showed me pictures of all my friends getting hurt by the Arrancars they were battling with and he said that if I decide to go with him to Hueco Mundo the next day than they would leave them alone. He also said that I could say goodbye to someone, but that person would not be able to see me or ear me. So I decide to go, to protect my friends. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me."

Captain Commander said, "Could you please tell us you did the next day before you went with the Arrancar. I will not ask you what happened when you were in Hueco Mundo, as I already know what happened there."

Orihime took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, you see because no one could see me, I went around the town and the school for the most of the day and thinking how my friends will cope without me. I also was thinking about how they wouldn't miss me because no one notice I had gone and I begun to feel sad. I then decided to go to a friend's house to say goodbye, even though they couldn't see me. Then the Arrancar appear and took me away.

"Could you tell us who you went to see?" Captain Commander said.

Orihime looked at him wide eyed. "Why should I tell you? Could I please not tell you?"

Captain Ukitake looked at Orihime and said. "Please tell them. We will not tell anyone outside this room. I know this is difficult for you. We just trying to get all the evidence together and hoping that it will much with your story."

Orihime looked at Ukitake and just nodded. "Ichigo" was all she said. She looked at her feet and begun to sob. _I don't know what's happening. Why can't I go home_? She thought to herself. She really wanted to say this to the Captains, but didn't. All she really wanted was to see her friends again.

"Well, that covers the story and it matches with everybody else's story and the evidence. It would be a good idea if you go home tonight. If that's what you want? If you do I will have Captain Ukitake to take you back. You may stay here, but I can see from the look on your face that you would like to go home." Captain Commander said.

Orihime just looked at him shocked. She was trying to take all this in. _I can go home today. But why? _She asked the Captain Commander "Why all the sudden change?"

"Well you see, we have Rukia's, Renji's, Ichigo's and everyone else's story of what happened. We also have some evidence to go with the stories. We just needed to make sure that you story would be true and we wanted to keep an eye on for a well. Just to make sure you weren't going to lie. Meeting finished"

Orihime just said "I would like to go home today, if it isn't any trouble. Thank you very much for letting me go home."

Captain Commander just said one thing to Orihime has she turned her back to him "We will not tell anyone of this meeting in less you do. If anyone else does they will be punished"

Orihime went with Ukitake and went to the Living World once again, hoping to stay with her friends forever.

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

Uryu was getting sadder by to minute. He had just ten more minutes till they arrive at the train station. He wished there would more traffic on the road so he could have more time with her. He knew that she had a hard time coming back here, but he also knew that she never leave her friends when she is needed. Uryu took one look at her and he knew that she was thinking about what happened six years ago. He continued to drive.

Orihime just can't believe that the Social Society would just leave her there for three months and not doing anything with her. She never told anyone what happened at the meeting with the Captains, only saying that she told them what she told her friends.

But that was not the worst part. The worst was about to come, when she went back to the Living World. _Why did it have to happen? Why is it always me that gets hurt?_

* * *

Well there's my chapter 3 done. My next chapter will be in Uryu's account of things that happened while Orihime was in Soul Society.

If you have any ideas please tell me. I will update next week sometime. Promise ok.


End file.
